Collect by Theme
In late 2012, Mattel released a new line of Die-Casts. Some are re-releases of Die-Casts from the first movie, some re-releases from the second movie, and others are new releases. This is the 7th series in the Cars Die-Cast Line and the 3rd series in the Cars 2 Die-Cast Line. "Airport Adventure" Series "It's Siddeley to the rescue as Finn McMissile and Mater race down the Tokyo Airport tarmac to escape the Lemons!" #Grem with Weapon #Airport Mater #Holley Shiftwell #Security Guard Finn #Finn McMissile #Krate Raison-Wash #Airport Lounge Barmaid "Festival Italiano" Series "Before the Porto Corsa race, Team Lightning McQueen enjoys a festive and fuel-filled village party!" #Uncle Topolino #Race Team Luigi #Race Team Guido #Franca #Mama Topolino #Francesca 7-10. Uncle Topolino's Band "Lemons" Series "At a top secret meeting, the Lemon Heads scheme to become the most powerful cars in the world!" #J. Curby Gremlin #Vladimir Trunkov #Victor Hugo #Petey Pacer #Tubbs Pacer #Tubbs Pacer with Paint Spray #Tolga Trunkov "Lightning McQueens" Series "Lightning McQueen's dream of life in the fast line gets sidetracked when he discovers the slower pace of small-town Radiator Springs." #Cactus McQueen #Lightning Storm McQueen #McQueen with Cone #Cruisin' McQueen #Nature Drive McQueen "Maters" Series "From Materhosen to Dracula Mater, secret agent Mater is ready to surprise with disguise!" #Race Team Mater #Ivan Mater (deluxe) #Kabuki Mater (deluxe) #Francesco Fan Mater #Materhosen #Count Mater "Palace Chaos" Series "There's a bomb! Palace security detects a bomb on Mater and surrounds him as cars flee the area." #Holley Shiftwell with Screen #Mike Lorengine #You the Bomb Mater #Miles Axlerod with Open Hood* #Maurice #Victor Paveone #Mark Wheelsen #Doug Speedcheck #Palace Danger Finn McMissile "Piston Cup" Series "The King, Chick Hicks, and Lightning McQueen compete in a tie-breaker race to win the Piston Cup Championship!" #Chick Hicks #Race Tow Truck Tom #Bob Cutlass #Darrell Cartrip #Mrs. The King #Tex Dinoco #Dinoco Helicopter #Strip "The King" Weathers #Al Oft the Lightyear Blimp #Nitroade No. 28 #Marlon "Clutches" McKay #Charlie Checker #Dexter Hoover with Checkered Flag #Lightning McQueen #Sputter Stop No. 92 #Elvis RV #RPM No. 64 #Race Official Tom "Retro Radiator Springs" Series "Sally reminisces about the good ol' days when Radiator Springs was on the map and Mater still had his hood!" #Sally Carrera #Hank "Halloween" Murphy #Lightning Ramone #Dustin Mellows #Brand New Mater #Greta #Edwin Kranks #Mildred Bylane "Rust-Eze Racing" Series "After the Dinoco 400, Lightning McQueen meets and greets his excited Rust-eze fans wanting to be just like him!" #Dusty Rust-Eze #Mack #Rusty Rust-Eze #Jonathan Wrenchworths #Lightning McQueen with Sign #Fred #Donna Pits #Vern "Tuners" Series "Fun-loving tuner cars loaded with attitude cruise the highway near Radiator Springs and the brightly lit streets of Tokyo!" #Suki #Kabuto #DJ with Flames #Wingo with Flames #Harumi #Yokoza #Chisaki #Snot Rod with Flames #Boost with Flames #Ichigo* "Wheel Well Motel" Series "A quiet evening at the Wheel Well Motel turns into a celebration when Lightning McQueen decides to compete in the World Grand Prix!" #Sheriff #Sarge #Red #Hudson Hornet Piston Cup Lightning McQueen #Sally with table #Fillmore #Flo #Body Shop Ramone #Luigi #Guido with Shaker and Glasses #Waiter Mater "World Grand Prix" Series "The World Grand Prix will determine who is the fastest car in the world. Three races in three countries and only one champion!" #Lightning McQueen #Francesco Bernoulli #Nigel Gearsley #Austin Littleton #Raoul CaRoule #Bruno Motoreau #Miguel Camino #Rip Clutchgoneski #Erik Laneley #Max Schnell #Lewis Hamilton #Shu Todoroki #David Hobbscap with Headset #Darrell Cartrip with Headset #Brent Mustangburger with Headset #Jeff Gorvette #Alex Carvill Lenticular Eyes *Cruisin' Lightning McQueen *Mater *Wingo *Strip "The King" Weathers *Sally Carrera *Sarge 7-Packs *"Piston Cup 7-Car Gift Pack" - Kit Revster (First release of this vehicle), Coriander Widetrack, Polly Puddlejumper, Lightning McQueen, Chick Hicks, Fiber Fuel, and The King (Target exclusive) External Links *http://hybridstudio-cars.com/Index.aspx Category:Cars Die-Cast Line Category:Merchandise